My Saviour
by NaruGuru
Summary: Jack and Ianto go out to the countryside away from any cannibal villages for a relaxing day in a park. Ianto thinks about how grateful he is to Jack.


Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of it characters. If I did, the series wouldn't be nearly as good. Russell T Davies does, which I'm very thankful for, cause that man is brilliant.

MY SAVIOUR

We were driving. Well, he was. I sat beside him in the passenger seat, watching everything go by. I did not know why we took the SUV, but we did. I guess he forgets that it screams 'Torchwood'. I smiled slightly. I liked thinking happy things, after all the events that took place these past few weeks.

It was still hard to think Owen and Tosh were actually gone. I keep trying to fool myself that it's not true and they just went traveling, off to some other Torchwood. But every time, I'm brought back to Earth by either Gwen or Jack.

"Ianto, you all right? You had this lovely smile on your face and now it's gone." He said.

I looked over at him. He hadn't turned away from looking out at the road, but I knew he wanted to.

"I'm fine. " I replied. I continued watching him. Once you start looking, it's hard to look away. He was beautiful, amazing to look at, someone I will never lose interest in.

"Now look here, Ianto. If you're worried about maybe running into cannibals again, don't. We aren't going to the backcountry. Just this nice, little park in a nearby town. Cannibal free." He explained, grinning.

"After last time, I didn't actually think you would. Especially after all the trauma Tosh and I…" I stopped. I ruined the nice conversation we were having, even if it was about those cannibals.

"Ianto, don't think about that. We are going on this trip for us. Just for the two of us to spend time together. Gwen is off taking a trip with Rhys. Martha is watching over Cardiff for us. You just have to promise me you will only think of me and you and that hotel room well be in later tonight." He smirked.

Sighing, I looked back out the window. The two of us. I never dreamed it would happen. I knew from the moment we caught that pterodactyl that there was something there. I felt a spark. But Lisa, at the time, Lisa was my world. Then she was gone. And he was all that was left. The spark grew bigger. And it caught he as well.

I thought that we wouldn't last. He could have anyone he wanted. Though he never told me what happened when he went back to 1941, I knew he met someone more important than me. I felt the distance when he came back.

But the distance shrank. He came back to me and that's all I need. I clung on. And he has been with me through everything. And he is letting me be there for him.

"We're almost there." He said, breaking my thought again.

"Great, I'm getting tired of sitting in this car." I said in reply, leaning back. I watched him drive into the town. It was much bigger than the cannibal one.

"I think I heard a sigh of relief. You don't like being stuck in a car with me?"

"Not at all. I enjoy your company. You know that, sir."

"Good. Because I like watching you sleep. You have a very relaxed face on. It relaxes me while I'm driving." He said, laughing. I nudged his arm lightly.

"And voila! The park. I told you it was nice. See, other couples are here enjoying their love. Shall we sit down and join it all." He said, hand in his pockets.

"All right. I'll get what we need." I walked to around the SUV to the back seats and opened the door. I saw a classic picnic basket and a blanket. "You really did mean picnic."

"Yes. And you're going to enjoy it. I ordered tons of Chinese food. All your favourites." He smiled at me. "No pizza this time. We'll leave that for the Hub."

"And here I was expecting a cooked meal."

"Though I may have lived for hundreds of years, I can promise you I will never cook a meal for a picnic. Now come on. Give me the blanket so we can enjoy our fake Asian food."

"And so I told him that if he really wanted to suck that bad, he should have just ask me. Of course I chose to say that to a race of aliens who hate jokes."

"You know, one day you're going to have one of those jokes told to you." I laughed. After we had finish eating, we ended up walking around the park. We were now standing on a bridge watching a river. "And I'm going to be there to see the look on your face."

"I think the only one who could get me with a joke like that would be John." He said, now leaning on the railing.

I looked away. John. I didn't like him. Mostly because he was involved in the reason of the deaths of Tosh and Owen, but also because he still has attracting to… I didn't like him at all. And because I was caught in an explosion caused by him. My grudge against him if fairly large. Luckily, Jack and Gwen (and Rhys) came to save me, and the others who were there. Jack… my saviour. He has saved my life so many times and has saved me from my own personal hell.

"Hey," I felt a hand touch my chin, turning my head. "Don't let John be on you're mind. You know I'd choose you over him any day. I'd probably choose Rhys over him." He joked.

"Only if you could beat Gwen to him."

"Yeah. And I don't want to ruin that happy marriage. Now, if you ever get married to someone, I'll gladly go ruin that one." Grabbing my arm, he gently pulled me closer. "It's nice, you know, to go away from the Hub for a bit and relax. No aliens… well… only two. You saw them right?"

"Yes. They were over by the willow tree. Not sure what races though." I said. My breathing was getting a little harder.

"Neither do I. It's very exciting. We'll have to go talk to them. I feel bad. They're only here to enjoy themselves, I think. And I can't imagine the trip back to their planet." He said, with a very sympathetic look on his face.

"I think they'll manage. They looked fairly calm." I said, looking down at the river.

I'm shocked. It did go over smoothly. And when I mean smoothly, I mean all we did was walk over to them, ask them how they were and when they were leaving the planet. They were already on their way. We've never been this lucky. Maybe the Doctor has, but Torchwood hasn't.

We were making our way back to the SUV when we heard a clap of thunder. "Well, I hope we aren't caught in the storm." I said, filling him wrap his arm around my waist. "I thought it was getting a little grey."

I frowned. I could feel his grip tighten on me. How stupid was I? I knew he wasn't even close to being over his brother. How could he? After what Grey did to all of us? To Cardiff?

"I think we should head for the hotel now. I really don't want to get wet." I stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, you don't?" He normal, flirty tone was back again. "Then why do you want to be at the hotel"? He whispered in my ear. He always got me with that.

"Just shut up and get to the car." I pushed him in front of me. He laughed and walked ahead. "And… thank you."

He turned to look at me. "For the picnic?"

"No… for saving me. I'm thanking you for saving me, Jack." I said watching him.

Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "I should be thanking you, Ianto. You helped me remember how it feels to be human. That I am human, in my own bizarre way." He then lifted my face and kissed me. After pulling away, he grinned. "Are you sure you don't want to get wet?"


End file.
